Come Back Home
by Love Grows
Summary: Just something inspired by a song. NaminéxMarluxia sort of. First KH fic, so criticism is loved as much as compliments! Oneshot! Lyrics belong to Fort Minor!


Where'd you go?

Pale blues spilled out a continuous stream of tears. When had he changed so much, why did she allow this to happen?

He was rambling, yelling things she was just coming to understand, midnight blues dancing wildly in his head, filled with malice…but more so with…insanity…

I miss you so…

It's been almost a year and although she tells herself he was no longer himself, the tears come when she thinks of all the sweet memories.

In the corner of a wooded area, before an apparently deserted mansion, her knees dig into the soft earth. Before her there is a small, bare patch of soil, a small circle surrounded by lush, green grass. Thrusting upwards from the dark ground was a small, oval-shaped slab of concrete, resembling a large rock, which upon further inspection had a small yet ornately carved "M" in it; little etched vines with tiny buds surrounding it.

Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone…

"I know that when you disappeared you were no longer mine, it's been a year and thoughts of you still haunt my dreams and make me wake up screaming in tears. Why couldn't you just hate me, treat me like hell so my heart (do I even have one, you always told me we don't…) wouldn't be broken."

Her voice trembled as she went on, tears falling and sinking into the ground beneath her.

"Why did the you I knew have to fade away, your gentle words turn cruel, your touch…so cold?"

Where'd you go?

She let herself fall forward on her hands, silently sobbing. Her fingers dug into the earth, raking some dirt away. Her nails continued to dig into the earth and she tore into the earth, nails breaking, tears falling, she was broken.

She stopped when she'd dug a hole six inches deep and just as many inches around. She lifted something from her side, a cloth sack. From this burlap sack she lifted out a blood red flower, a lycoris; the spider flower.

Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone…

"You showed me such beautiful flowers before you slipped away. It's not much…but in my mind, you deserve a beautiful grave. And I know that nothing of you lies beneath the earth…" she paused as she took a deep breath. "So…I'll bury here a part of you and I, my love (Can I love, I never did ask you…) and memories…your memories."

She placed the base of the plant into the ground and shoveled the earth back into the hole with her hands, covering the roots and patting the dirt down to hold the plant in place. A tiny smile perked the corners of her lips.

"The lycoris is also called the spider flower…you must've known that thought. It reminds me of you. You tied me into your web and made me wish I'd never leave your side. You knew then that the lycoris is poisonous too; you were my poison, weakening my mind, my body. Beautiful yet deadly, you were like this flower in those respects. Flowers were…your life…"

A single tear rolled down her cheek, falling onto the blood red petals of the flower.

"Your body….doesn't rest here…but, your essence and your passion for flowers will too…I hope…" A sigh parted her lips as she stood, brushing the dirt off of her knees.

Please come back home…

"Your home is in my heart, even if you've told me a million times that we don't have them, you'll always be a part of me…Thank you for being my venom, my poison…but, I understand now…even if I don't want to…"

She walked back towards the abandoned mansion, white sandals crunching lush grass beneath them as she moved along.

Please come back home.

Months would pass before she'd return to that place, too many things had been happening for her to even take a break to visit.

She walked down the familiar path, brushing a few stray blonde strands from her face. As she approached the area, her eyes widened, was she dreaming? She ran the rest of the way to the well-known patch of land.

"You…you heard me…" A peaceful smile came over her features. "Eleven…you did hear me…"

She lifted her face, letting the sun shine on it, her eyes closing.

"Marluxia…stay here…for me…so I can always come back, as long as I remember, and be reminded of why I felt the need to preserve your memory…You know…I keep a picture of you…one of my portraits, a small one, tucked into my dress, by my heart…or where one ought to be…Maybe one day…there'll be a way for us to meet again. If I could see you, just once more…the you I remember from my happy memories…I'll be ok…so come back soon…even if it's only in a dream…"

Please come back home…


End file.
